


Radio Silence

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dean/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, Wincest - Freeform, acknowledgement, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still keeping Johns last words from Sam and its weighing on him.   No song tied to this one on purpose. It fits I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Silence

Sam snuffed in his sleep. Dean loved that. He sat at the edge of the bed with his dreaming brother spread out behind him. Instead of slipping under the thin bed sheet that barely covered a naked Sam, he was sitting there thinking about those damn last words that were always at the forefront of his mind since his father died. 

Each time he closed his eyes he was back in that hospital room. 

"Dean, I know."

"Know what dad?" Dean tried to hide the panic in his voice.

"I knew a long time ago. Used to think it was my fault. Not giving you boys anything else to hang on to but each other. I thought maybe you'd grow out of it when you got to high school. You'd find a girl and get it out of your system. You did, actually" John chuckled tiredly, "found a few girls but each time you'd come home I could see it in your eyes. No one could replace Sammy."

"Dad, please..." Dean could feel the tears in his eyes and he heard his voice shake as he realized what his father was saying.

"When Sam left us... When he went to California I thought ok he'll find a girl there and they'll be fine. But I saw how destroyed you were. I left you there in that house because I couldn't stand the look in your eyes. It was the same look that stared back at me in the mirror after your mother died. Brothers weren't supposed to feel that way about each other."

Dean couldn't look his father in the eye. He felt ashamed and dirty. As if he'd taken advantage of Sam. 

"You weren't yourself for a while. It took nearly a year before I could trust your head was in the game. Again I thought if Sam stayed away it'd be fine. And it was for a while, at least that's what I told myself. You were taking you're own cases and I was chasing what killed your mother. We'd meet up and if I didn't look too closely things were good."

"Dad, I'm sorry, it's my fault....." John continued as if Dean had never spoken.

"Remember that case we took in New Orleans? The seer who kept on getting possessed by her sister?" He waited for Dean to nod. "After we were done and you left I stayed with her for a few nights. She read you before you left. She told me that your soul was fractured. She said that what would make it whole was on the west coast. When I let her know what I thought about that she put me in my place." The small smile his father gave him made him look years younger. "She said that there was nothing perverse about you and Sam. Said that you two would heal each other. That you needed each other for what was to come. After a few weeks I found out what she meant, that's when I fell off the radar. I knew you'd go to him, knew he wouldn't say no, not to you."

"What are you saying? That you set it all up?" The anger in Deans voice was creeping in and John had never heard it from his oldest son before.

"No son, you would have found your way back to each other anyway. She said that. But you have to be ready Dean." He placed his hand on Deans shoulder.

"You have to watch out for Sammy, ok?"

"Yeah dad, you know I will. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared Dean. " John leaned forward "you have to save him, nothing else matters. And if you can't save him...... You have to kill him, Dean."

"What the hell are you talking about. I'm not killing Sam."

"If you can't save him, you may have to. Dean you can't tell him this. You have to promise me." 

"I'm not keeping this from him! You're out of your mind."

John gripped his sons shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You have to promise me."

Dean searched Johns eyes and heard himself promising John. The voice that made the promise did not sound like his but it was. 

He heard shuffling behind him and he was instantly drawn out of his memory and back into the motel room that he had booked earlier that night. 

He turned to see Sam feeling around for him and he couldn't help but smile. They didn't have a hunt lined up so he hoped that they could hole up for a few days. He knew he had to tell Sam but he really wanted to enjoy some down time before the inevitable.

He turned the small lamp next to the bed off then laid down and pulled his brother onto his side so he could lay close behind him. He threw his arm over Sam's waist pulling him in even closer and tucked his nose into Sam's hair and took a deep breath.

"Y'ok?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep." He kissed the sensitive spot behind Sam's ear which got him an interested moan. When he began kissing Sam's neck he was rewarded by his brother pushing his ass out and moving against Dean's very interested dick.

"Did you bring a flashlight to bed with you or you just happy to see me?"

"Flashlight?" Dean scoffed. " Baby that there's a spotlight, you ready to be center stage?" 

Sam groaned. "Your pillow talk skills are amazing." 

"Hey those skills keep you in bed with me."

"Touché, but you're gonna have to do most of the work. I'm still sore from our gymnastic routine earlier. 

"Mmm, I'm never one to shy away from hard work." Dean was instantly glad neither of them had bothered putting clothes on after their sex session earlier. He reached down and dragged a finger in between Sam's plump cheeks and felt the slick glide of lube that Sam hadn't been to the to bathroom to clean up yet. Sam ground his hips back and Dean got the hint. He slid right into Sam's tight heat smoothly and let his brother have a minute to adjust. Sam reached back placing a hand on Deans hip while Dean reached around wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. He began moving in and out languidly as if they had all the time the world. 

Sam twisted so he could kiss Dean and breathed an "I love you" into Deans mouth. He was able to keep an easy pace for a short while but it just wasn't enough. He wanted more but didn't want to push his brother. Before he knew what was happening Sam has maneuvered them so that Dean was on his back and Sam was on his knees straddling him and facing Deans feet. "Fuck Sammy ride me hard baby boy." 

Sam did not hesitate. He sunk down taking Dean in and circled his hips while gasping and moaning each time his prostate was hit. He ground down and placed his hands on Dean's thighs to brace himself. 

Sam began moving up and down, squeezing around Dean on the way up and relaxing his tight muscles on the way down. 

Dean loved watching Sam's face while they made love but he was really enjoying laying back and watching himself disappear into Sam's insanely tight hole. He moved his hands from Sam's hips down to spread Sam open so he would have a better view. He bit his lip and groaned at the sight. 

"Fuck Sammy, you are gorgeous everywhere. I love watching you take me all the way in. 

"Mmm I love giving you something to watch." Sam's voice was low and husky and it made Dean growl which in turn made Sam bounce up and down on him faster. 

"Shit Dean, my thighs are gonna give out on me soon."

"I got you baby." Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Sam placing his palms flat on Sam's chest. "Ok hang on." He held Sam in place on his lap as he shifted so that his knees were under him. "Put your arms out in front of you." He eased Sam down so that his chest was resting on the bed but his butt was in the air and Dean was behind him. He made sure Sam was comfortable before he began to move in and out. He ran his hands up Sam's sides as he murmured praises.

"You're so good for me, so beautiful." 

"Dean, you feel so good, don't stop." Sam was whimpering with each deep stroke. And each one pushed Dean closer to the edge. He could feel his balls tightening and began to thrust harder making sure to hit that bundle of nerves each time. On the fourth pump Sam cried out and tightened around Deans thick cock as he rode out his orgasm. As he was coming down he reached his arm between his legs and pulled at Deans balls.

" Ah! Fuck!" Dean shuddered as he came hard inside of Sam. He flopped onto his side taking Sam with him. 

"Jesus where did you learn that and how the fuck did you reach back there?"

"I've got tricks up my sleeve, and my gigantor limbs are good for something huh?" 

"Hmmm that huge body of yours is good for plenty." He nuzzled Sam's hair while he ran his hand up and down his ripped stomach making Sam hum happily. 

When Dean began to move away Sam stilled him. "Stay, I wanna fall asleep with you this close." Dean closed his eyes and prayed that he would always feel that way. 

"I love you Sammy." 

"Love you too Dean." Sam said. He knew something was up. Dean was keeping something from him but he also knew Dean couldn't keep it for much longer. He tucked in closer to Dean and they were soon both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one just kind of poured out of me. Sex scene was much shorter but my editor/ wife read it and made me add more.;) hope it's ok and doesn't feel rushed.


End file.
